Under Covers
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. What if in Season 3 episode Under Covers, when Tony fought the man, the man fought back. How will Gibbs react when he see's the state of Tony and what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Tony was sat there in the room as Ziva had just left with the assassin. He hoped that when she got there McGee and Gibbs would be there and they would come to his rescue. The man that was called Cord, had hit him so many times, he had lost count.

His face was already starting to bruise and his lip was covered in dry blood as was his grey shirt. He was tied to the chair, unable to escape no matter how much he tried. He was looking at the man who walked around, pacing the room.

Tony turned his head right and saw the blade of the knife shine under the light. He was hoping that the man wouldn't use it as a blade like that could cut pretty deep. The man twirled it in his right hand as he walked around to stop in front of Tony.

"You know what's funny? I was really looking forward to having a kid there for a minute. That's a big step for me. Having a little DiNozzo running around," Tony said.

"DiNozzo?" Cord laughed, slightly confused.

Tony smirked as he watched the man's face turn up in confusion. He was hoping that Gibbs was on his way as he was about to blow his cover which would definitely make the man want to kill him.

"Yeah, that's my full name. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," Tony smiled.

The man stood there as the words registered in his head and before he could react, Tony had stood up and spun around, hitting him with the chair that Ziva had been tied to just minutes ago.

The man fell to the ground and the knife fell from his hand on to the carpeted floor. Tony was about to attack him when the man's strong left hand wrapped around his ankle and he pulled.

Tony landed on the floor next to Cord and he found himself lying on his back, still tied to the chair. The other chair was lying a few yards away from him which had come apart from the one he was in when he had hit the man.

The man stood up over him and then brought back his fist before it connected with Tony's face. Tony grunted at the pain and tried to knee the man but the man sat down on his torso, forgetting about the knife.

Tony found it hard to breathe as the man sat on his chest and to add to that, the man's large hands found their way to his throat. He squeezed Tony's throat in his hands as he looked down at him.

Tony instantly struggled as the man cut off his air as he strangled him. He tried to move but found himself unable to do so. The man's hands were tightening around Tony's throat and Tony tried to shout out but all that came out were weak choked gasps.

Tony was starting to feel light headed as the man made it so he couldn't breathe at all. He was lying there helpless and he prayed to anyone that was listening that Gibbs would arrive.

He had always thought he would die like they do in the movies, like from an explosion or from being shot or from being drowned or from being hit by a car, but no he was going to die by being strangled.

As Tony felt himself getting tired he realised that no one was coming and that he was going to die. The sides of his vision were going grey and his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel. The man's face was disappearing from his sight, even though Tony tried to blink away the darkness.

He could hear ringing in his ears and the pain in his chest and lungs was ceasing as the world faded away. The last thing Tony saw before he passed out was the man's menacing smile plastered on his face.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you want this continued you know what to do. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was running down the 3rd floor hallways of the hotel, with McGee and Ziva following behind him. He had his gun in his hands as he ran, looking for the room 356 where Tony was. His heart was racing as he feared that Tony was in danger, as he had a feeling in his gut he got when ever one of his team was in danger.

When they reached it Gibbs couldn't hear anything inside and he stood on the left side of the door as he shot a bullet in to the door handle, near the lock. McGee then rammed the wooden door and it splintered as he ran in searching the room. Gibbs ran in after with Ziva close behind and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Tony was lying there unconscious on the floor still tied to the chair, with the man's hands tightly around his neck. Gibbs didn't think about it twice as he raised his gun at the man and fired one bullet, right in to his head.

The man fell sideways to the ground and Gibbs put his gun back in its holster as he rushed over to Tony. He quickly picked up the knife near him and cut the ropes that bound Tony to the chair.

"DiNozzo can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva dropped down beside Gibbs side as he kneeled beside Tony and turned him on his side pulling the chair from underneath him. He pushed the chair aside before he pulled Tony on to his back again.

Tony looked pale and Gibbs reached up putting two fingers under his neck near his jaw, checking for a pulse. When he felt a beat under his finger tips he sighed relieved and then he held his ear above Tony's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he looked at Ziva and McGee.

"Call 911!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss," McGee replied.

Gibbs then turned his attention back to his agent who wasn't breathing and moved closer to him as he settled himself beside Tony's head. Gibbs remembered all his first aid training from Ducky as the team had gotten their recertification just a month ago. Gibbs didn't hesitate at all as this was the man that was like a son to him and he wiped away the blood near Tony's mouth with his suit jacket sleeve.

Gibbs hunched over Tony's pale face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's cut lips, before sealing his lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to Tony's lungs and Tony's cheeks puffed out, then the older man sat back on his knees.

"Damn it DiNozzo, don't do this," Gibbs said.

He remembered that Ducky had told him that it was 12 breaths a minute if the victim is unconscious and not breathing. Gibbs leant down to Tony's face again and he pinched his nose closed before he gave the younger man another breath of air.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs urged.

As Gibbs sat back he couldn't help but notice the already forming bruises off the now dead man's hand marks around Tony's throat. Gibbs wanted to beat the crap out of the man for doing that to one of his agents, but he couldn't as he was dead. Gibbs regretted shooting him as he would have loved to put him in the hospital from the beating he would have given him.

"Breathe DiNozzo! Breathe!" Gibbs yelled.

Gibbs leant down to Tony's face once more as he pinched the man's nose closed then he blew another breath in to him. Gibbs sat back then quickly looked over at Ziva who was now sat on the bed behind him with her eyes red and salty tears running down her face. He looked over at McGee who was on his cell phone calling for an ambulance and his eyes seemed a bit red too.

"Come on Tony, you are not allowed to die on my watch! Just breathe damn it!" Gibbs said firmly, not realising he had said Tony instead of DiNozzo.

Gibbs continued with the rescue breathing for his agent, praying that he would take a breath on his own, open his eyes once more and then make a movie reference to the situation. It had almost been 2 minutes of Gibbs trying to resuscitate his senior field agent and he was just giving him another breath when he finally heard a gasp, then he removed his mouth from Tony's and he moved back.

Gibbs sat back on his knees to see Tony gasp before he fell in to a coughing fit. Gibbs turned him on to his side as he coughed and he smiled at the sound. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder as he took deep breaths trying to catch his breath.

"You're okay DiNozzo, just breathe in and out," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva who was smiling from ear to ear with happiness as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve of her top. Tony turned himself on to his back as he opened his eyes and the light made his eyes sting.

As everything came in to focus Tony saw his boss kneeling beside him, he saw Ziva on the bed and he saw McGee over by the door of the room. Tony's neck was throbbing in pain his wrists were sore and his face hurt a lot.

"Boss?" Tony asked, his voice rough.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so boss, what happened?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now, you're going to the hospital," Gibbs informed him.

"But boss, I feel fine," Tony stated as he sat up slowly.

"No buts DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs slapped him gently over the back of the head as he got his point across to his agent. Tony looked at him as his hand came in contact with his head and he flinched. Ziva couldn't help but smile as she watched the two and she looked over at the door as two paramedics entered the room.

They ran over to Tony side and Gibbs moved aside as they examined his wounds and bruises. As they asked questions Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at some of Tony's responses to them. Tony was looking at his boss as he caught Gibbs smiling at him, which was very unusual and he wondered what had happened.

When the paramedics had finished checking him over, they had insisted that Tony go to the hospital for further examination but Tony wouldn't go no matter what they said. Gibbs understood that he didn't want to go and he stepped forward from where he was standing.

"Come on DiNozzo, I'll take you to see Ducky," Gibbs stated.

"Agent Gibbs h-" The male paramedic began.

"He's not going to any hospital if he doesn't want to," Gibbs interrupted firmly.

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded at him and the paramedics got up from where they were kneeling. A few moments later after speaking to McGee, they left the room, leaving the agents together. Tony slowly tried to get up to his feet and when he did, he stumbled a bit only to be caught by Gibbs and Ziva. Tony smiled as he stood up straight and put a hand through his hair.

"Ziva, McGee, I want you to stay here until the other agents arrive. DiNozzo you're coming with me," Gibbs stated.

The three agents nodded and Tony slowly walked with Gibbs out of the hotel room, who held on to him as he stumbled slightly. Tony and Gibbs walked down the hallway of the floor towards the elevator and Gibbs was glad that he hadn't lost Tony.

When they reached the elevator Gibbs pressed the button and they waited a moment before the metal doors parted. The two stepped inside and Gibbs hit the button for the ground floor then the doors closed again. As the elevator moved Tony looked at Gibbs who just stared straight ahead at the doors.

"I can't wait to go home later," Tony yawned slightly.

"You're not going home DiNozzo, you're staying at my place where I can keep an eye on you," Gibbs replied.

"I'm fine boss, you don't need to keep an eye on me," Tony said.

"Well I am DiNozzo and nothing you can say is gonna change my mind. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked as he looked at him.

"Crystal," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded and then looked back at the doors as he waited for the elevator to stop. When the elevator finally stopped, the doors parted and Gibbs walked out with Tony. They walked out in to the hotel lobby and then they walked towards the doors of the building.

Once they left the hotel, Gibbs walked over to his car that was parked slightly on the sidewalk. He unlocked the car and Tony walked around to the passenger's side, then opened the door. He climbed in to the car, fastened his seat belt and Gibbs opened the door, then got in the car.

Gibbs put on his seat belt, then he put the car keys in the ignition and turned them which started the engine. As he drove away from where he was parked and in to the main road, Tony leaned over to turn on the radio.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned.

"Fine but could you at least tell me what happened back there?" Tony asked.

"Okay, can you remember anything?" Gibbs asked.

"I can remember the man that was dead on the hotel room floor strangling me after we fought, then after that the rest is all a blur," Tony said.

"Well when me, Ziva and McGee got to the room we found that bastard sitting on top of you, with his hands around your throat and you were unconscious. After I shot him, Ziva and I untied you and you weren't breathing. McGee called 911 while I administered mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. You're lucky you're not dead DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"Thank you for saving my life boss," Tony thanked.

"Well you're no good to me if your dead and I've always got your six DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"Thanks again. Did you get the other guys?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Fornell is taking them back to head quarters," Gibbs answered.

Tony nodded and looked out of the side window of the car. He was glad that his boss was Gibbs as many other agents would have let him die. Gibbs was like a father to him and he actually wished that he was his father, as his own father was a total bastard.

As they arrived at the NCIS building, Gibbs parked his car in the parking lot and then he got out of it, followed by Tony. They went back in to the building and went to the elevator, then Tony pressed the button. As they waited Tony yawned and Gibbs looked at him, then the elevator dinged and the metal doors opened.

Tony stepped inside followed by Gibbs, who pressed the button for the floor where autopsy was. Tony didn't want to go see Ducky as he would just make a fuss even though he was fine.

Gibbs was standing there with the recent events running through his mind. The fear that was in his gut when he had seen Tony lying there lifeless was gone now, but he could remember everything so clearly.

When the elevator dinged the metal doors parted and Gibbs stepped out in to autopsy to see Ducky and Palmer working. Tony stepped out behind Gibbs, not wanting to be seen as he didn't want to be fussed over. Tony saw the doctor turn around and smile at them. Tony knew he was going to be there a long time and he sighed before he moved to stand next to Gibbs. He couldn't wait to get some sleep that night, even if he had to sleep at Gibbs's house.

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. I hope you enjoyed it, if you want this continued you know what to do. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A while later Tony was back in the bullpen sitting in his seat at his desk, on his computer. He had been checked out by Ducky, who had been surprised with his quick recovery and told him the bruising would be there for a while.

Then Gibbs had allowed him to go back to his desk and told him to get working on his case report. Tony was sitting there looking at what he had written for the case report so far and he sighed as it was only one page long. Gibbs would be pissed if it wasn't long enough and he didn't want him on his case as he had to stay the night with him.

Tony was dreading staying at Gibbs's house, as he would be under constant surveillance while he was there. He wanted to stay at his own apartment where he could order a pizza, have a beer, watch one of his favourite movies and then fall asleep on the couch.

At Gibbs's place it would be have a sandwich, have some water, help Gibbs with his boat and then fall asleep in the bed in the guest room. He didn't like the sound of it and he sighed as he yawned. He wiped his tired eyes as he leaned back in his seat, giving up with the case report.

It was only just after 7pm and Ziva and McGee were down at Abby's lab with her and Chip. Tony didn't know why they were down there but he didn't really want to know in the first place. He had already been down to see Abby earlier after he had been to get checked out by Ducky.

Abby had dived on him almost tackling him to the ground as she had wrapped her arms around him in one of her massive hugs. Chip had told him he was glad he was okay and Tony nodded at the man. He still found him a bit creepy even though he had been working there for a while.

Tony yawned once more as he clicked the mouse and saved his case report to the computer. He was too exhausted to do it and he knew he would get there bright and early the next day to continue the report. He leaned back in his desk as he closed his eyes; he put his feet up on his desk and tried to catch some sleep.

At that moment the elevator dinged and the metal doors opened as Gibbs stepped out carrying his cup of coffee in his left hand. He walked in to the bullpen to see only Tony there and he wondered where his other two agents were. He saw Tony was asleep at his desk and for once he thought he would leave him be.

Gibbs went over to his own desk and sat down in his seat as he put the cup of the warm coffee to his lips. He took a sip of the liquid then he set it down on his desk and he turned on his computer.

As he waited for his computer to load, he looked over at Tony who was snoring slightly. Gibbs looked at his watch and saw it was almost 8pm, so he decided that after one more hour he would take Tony back to his place for a good nights sleep.

Gibbs looked back at his computer screen, then he opened up his work and continued with it, typing away on the keyboard. All that was heard was the click of the keyboard keys as they were pressed and Tony's quiet snoring.

Tony looked so peaceful as he slept and Gibbs was wanting it to stay that way as he didn't want him going on about movies. He was typing away when the elevator dinged which made Gibbs look up. As the elevator doors parted McGee and Ziva walked out talking loudly.

Gibbs sighed as the two walked in to the bullpen and Tony stirred then opened his eyes. Ziva sat down at her desk as did McGee and they carried on their conversation across the bullpen, still not aware they had awoken Tony.

"That is so not true!" McGee defended.

"Yes it is McGee. Do not lie to me," Ziva smiled.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth," McGee said.

"What's going on?" Tony asked tiredly.

"McGee is denying that he fancies Abby," Ziva told him.

"Rule 12 McGee!" Gibbs said.

"I don't even like her like that boss," McGee sighed.

"Yes you do. You were flirting with her just moments ago," Ziva informed them.

"I was not flirting," McGee replied.

"What did he say to her?" Tony asked.

Tony sat up straight as he listened to the two and he couldn't help but yawn. He was so tired and even if he had to stay with Gibbs he didn't care anymore as long as he could get a good night sleep.

"Well Abby was asking about what happened today. So when we told her that Gibbs had given you mouth to mouth resuscitation, McGee here butted in and said he wouldn't mind giving mouth to mouth to Abby," Ziva replied.

"Nice line McFlirt," Tony laughed.

"It was not a line and I did not say that," McGee said.

"What did Abby do?" Tony asked.

"She just laughed it off, but the look on Chip's face was priceless," Ziva answered.

Gibbs was listening to their conversation and when they mentioned him saving Tony, he smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. He looked at his watch again to see it was just 10 minutes past 8 and he gave in. He started packing up his things and then he downed the rest of his coffee.

"I don't think you're Abby's type McGeek," Tony smiled.

"I agree with you," Ziva nodded.

"How do you know that?" McGee asked.

"I know this McCurious because she likes bad boys, like me," Tony smirked.

"Yeah right," McGee laughed.

"If you don't believe me ask her yourself," Tony said.

"Fine I will," McGee replied.

"I thought you did not like her," Ziva smiled.

"I don't like her," McGee said.

"Well wh-" Tony began.

"DiNozzo lets go," Gibbs said.

"Yes boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs got up from his desk and he strode out of the bullpen towards the elevator. Tony quickly packed all his thinks in to his bag pack and threw it over his shoulder. Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator and when the elevator dinged the metal doors opened.

"See you tomorrow," Tony said.

"Bye Tony," Ziva grinned.

Gibbs stepped inside and Tony ran from the bullpen towards the elevator after his boss. He ran in to it just before the doors closed as Gibbs pressed the ground floor button. As they waited Gibbs looked at Tony who was leaning against the wall as he yawned.

Tony was exhausted he just wanted to fall asleep and not wake up. He had never ever been this tired before and he could barely keep his eyes open. Gibbs watched him closely still being the father figure to him and he knew when he got back to his house that Tony would fall fast asleep.

Tony put his head against the cool metal wall of the elevator and he closed his eyes as he waited for it to stop. When the elevator dinged again, the metal doors parted and Gibbs walked out with Tony stumbling behind. Tony yawned once more as he followed his boss out of the NCIS building.

Tony followed him to the parking lot where Gibbs's car was parked and Gibbs opened the doors. Tony dragged himself around to the passenger side and pulled open the door before he litterally fell in to the seat. He pulled the door closed after him and Gibbs climbed in to his seat, before shutting his door.

As Gibbs started the engine, Tony put his head on the cold glass window and closed his eyes. Gibbs looked at him quickly before he reversed out of his parking space and drove out of the parking lot. He turned on the radio and put the volume on low as he drove down the busy streets.

Tony smiled at the music and he heard Gibbs starting to hum along to it, then tap the steering wheel in rythm to the music. Gibbs drove towards his house taking the route he knew that was the quickest. He was smiling at the music that filled the car as it was one of his favourite songs.

Tony felt himself falling asleep as the music was fading away and Gibbs turned the street corner going on to the road he lived on. As he pulled up outside his large house, he turned off the radio, turned off the engine and then turned to look at Tony.

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

He seemed like he was asleep and Gibbs didn't want to wake him but he had to. Gibbs leaned over and put a hand on Tony's arm, shaking him slightly. He saw Tony stir and then he yawned as he opened his eyes. Gibbs looked at him as he stretched then unbuckled his seat belt. Gibbs got out of the car as did Tony eventually and Gibbs locked the car then walked up towards his house.

Tony walked after him slowly as Gibbs put his keys in the lock on his front door. As he turned them Tony caught up to him and Gibbs pushed down the door handle, then stepped in to his house. As Tony walked up the two steps, he walked in to Gibbs's house and instantly smelt coffee.

"Make yourself at home DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Gibbs took off his shoes and then took Tony's bag pack off him, then put it near the stairs. Tony slid off his shoes and yawned. Gibbs walked in to the kitchen as Tony stood there waiting to be told what to do. Gibbs opened the fridge and grabbed two beers before he walked in to the living room.

"DiNozzo get in here," Gibbs told him.

Tony went in to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Gibbs. He made sure there was some space between them as he didn't want Gibbs to feel akward. Tony looked at his boss as he handed him a beer and Tony took it.

"Thanks," Tony smiled.

"It's fine, if you want anything else just go get it," Gibbs said.

Gibbs took a sip of his beer before he put it down on his coffee table. He reached for the remote on the side of the couch and he turned on the tv. Tony took a sip of his beer and put it on the coffee table and he leaned back in to the couch and yawned. Gibbs changed the tv channel and found that Jaws 4 was on so he put the remote down, to watch it.

Gibbs then got up from the couch as he was feeling hungry and he went in to his kitchen. He walked over to his fridge and got out a slice of pizza from the day before. As he took a bite of the food, he chewed it twice and then swallowed. The piece of pizza got stuck in his throat as it was too big and Gibbs tried to cough but couldn't as it was lodged in his throat. The pizza dropped from his hands to the floor and grabbed at his throat with his hands as he couldn't breathe.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you want the next chapter, you know what to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stood there, holding his throat with his hands and his eyes were wide. He was wondering what to do and then he remembered Tony was in his living room. As he couldn't shout for help and as he was getting dizzy, he needed to get Tony's attention. He reached over to the counter beside him and knocked a cup on to the floor. When it hit the ground, it made a clatter as it shattered all over the floor.

Tony was just watching the movie and he reached over for his beer as he yawned. He picked it up and put it to his lips as he took a drink of it. He set it back down on the coffee table and continued watching the movie. He was thinking about going to sleep in 10 minutes as he was exhausted and he could barely keep his heavy eyelids open.

At that moment though he heard a clatter coming from the kitchen, that Gibbs had went in just moments ago. He instantly got up from his seat then stretched, before walking out of the living room to go and see what was the matter.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

With no response Tony dragged his body in to the kitchen and what he saw made his heart stop. His boss was standing there, with his hands at his throat, he was doubled over and his face was red. Tony knew he was choking and it was like he had loads of energy suddenly as he rushed over to the older man.

"Boss!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs was almost close to blacking out when he saw his senior field agent rushing towards him. Tony had been taught by Ducky what to do in that situation and he tried to remain calm as he got behind his boss.

Tony put one fist under Gibbs's rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from his boss's windpipe.

The pizza was still stuck in Gibbs throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Gibbs was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and his face was bright red, his vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sounds of the movie still going in the living room.

Tony was feeling that his efforts were useless as he felt himself getting tired and he wondered if he was even doing it right. Gibbs could feel his knees getting weak as Tony summoned up all the energy he could find and with one more thrust, the piece of pizza flew out of Gibbs's mouth.

Gibbs gasped deeply getting all the air he could find before he started coughing and he doubled over. Tony moved his hands off his boss and he went to around to face him. Gibbs was trying to catch his breath as he put his hands on his knees.

"Boss are you okay?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yes," Gibbs replied.

"You sure?" Tony questioned.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, raising his voice.

"No boss," Tony said quietly.

Gibbs stood up straight and then went over to one of the kitchen cupboards. He got out a glass, then went over to the sink and turned on the cold water tap. He filled the glass halfway before he turned off the tap and brought the glass to his lips.

He downed the water in a matter of seconds while Tony stood there watching him in silence. He had just saved his boss's life and he didn't even get a thank you, which had pissed him off slightly. It was Gibbs though and he knew his boss wasn't one for saying _'Thank you'_ or _'Sorry'_.

Tony watched his boss as he set the glass down beside the sink and then he turned to walk out of the kitchen. As he almost reached the door, Gibbs turned around and looked at him. Gibbs walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, then Tony stopped still.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Look at me," Gibbs ordered.

Tony turned around slowly to face his boss and Gibbs's hand dropped down to his side again. They looked at each other for a moment, before Tony scratched the back off his head and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I just want to um... say thanks," Gibbs stated.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just repaying the favour," Tony shrugged.

"I guess we're even then huh?" Gibbs smirked.

"I guess so," Tony nodded, smiling slightly.

"You wanna go finish watching the movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah, I've saw it about 24 times already. I might just go hit the hay," Tony replied, yawning.

"Okay. I'll show you to the guest room," Gibbs said.

Gibbs walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, as Tony followed behind. Tony picked up his bag pack, then put it over his shoulder as Gibbs started to climb up the stairs. Tony followed behind him and yawned once more as they got to the top of the stairs.

Gibbs walked towards a room and he put his hand on the door handle then turned it. He pushed the door open and then switched on the light by the switch on the wall. Tony walked in to the room to see just a bed and wardrobe in the room. He turned to look at his boss to see Gibbs stood by the door, leaning on the door frame.

"Get some sleep, you've got work tomorrow," Gibbs stated.

"I will... Night boss," Tony smiled.

"Goodnight DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Gibbs then turned and walked back to the stairs then walked down them. He went in to the kitchen and started to clear up the mess of the broken cup. Tony walked over to the door and shut it before he went back over to the bed.

Tony put his bag pack down on the bed and he opened it to get out his spare clothes that he always took to work. He then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to get out two hangers. He took out the hangers and then put his shirt on one and his pants on the other.

He shut the wardrobe and then hung the two hangers on the side of it. Tony then took of his shirt that he was wearing, his pants and socks, which left him just in his black boxers. He then put his dirty clothes in to his bag pack, which he then put on the floor and he walked over to turn off the light.

Tony turned off the light and then walked over to the warm comfy bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed inside then pulled them up to his neck. As he yawned once more he turned to lie on his back and then he closed his tired eyes.

Gibbs had just finished cleaning up the broken pottery and he put it in to the rubbish bin in the corner of the kitchen. He then picked up the slice of pizza that was on the floor and he threw it in to the bin too.

He then yawned and winced at the pain as he walked out of the kitchen. He went back in to the living room and slumped back down on his couch. He reached over for his beer and he drank it all down in one go. Gibbs then put the empty bottle back on to the coffee table. He then leaned back in to the couch as he continued to watch the movie.

Tony was fast asleep already and he was snoring slightly as he slept. He was lying still and he was peaceful but then he started moving. He began tossing and turning in the bed as he was having a nightmare.

_He was back in the hotel room, with the man who was lying on the ground and he grabbed Tony's ankle. Tony felt the grip on his ankle and he fell to the ground beside the man as he pulled. Then the man sat down on his torso and his large hands were around his throat again._

_Tony wanted to fight back but he couldn't and was terrified as the man smirked at him. Tony was struggling to breathe and he tried to move his head, but the grip got even tighter. At that moment, the hotel door was literally knocked off it's hinges as Gibbs broke it down and then ran in to the room with his gun raised._

_The man instantly got up off him and Tony took a deep breath. Before Gibbs could shoot the man, he had the knife in his left hand and Tony could only watch as it all happened in slow motion. The man threw the knife towards Gibbs and fear clutched Tony's heart as the knife went right in to Gibbs's stomach._

_Gibbs stood for a moment with his eyes wide as he looked down at the red patch forming on his shirt and then his gun dropped from his hand to the floor as he fell to the carpeted floor with a groan._

"No!" Tony yelled.

Tony sat up straight in the bed as he looked around at his surroundings. He saw he was back in Gibbs's guest room and he sighed in relief as he realised it had been a nightmare.

Gibbs was just going to get another beer as he got up from the couch and at that moment he heard Tony shout. As soon as he heard him, he ran out of the living room and towards the stairs. He ran up the stairs quickly and when he got to the top he rushed over to the door of Tony's room.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really appreciate it. If you want the next chapter you know what to do ;) Anyway please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs put his hand on the door handle of Tony's room and he turned it quickly before he pushed the door open. He switched on the light by the light switch and then he turned to look at his agent who was sat up straight in the bed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, concerned.

Gibbs walked towards him and he saw how pale Tony looked, it looked like he had seen a ghost. Tony looked up at his boss and he didn't reply as he tried to get it through his head that it had been a nightmare.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-yeah, just had a nightmare," Tony stuttered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked down at the covers on the bed and he shook his head. Gibbs knew that something was bothering him and he walked over to the bed and sat down at the bottom of it.

"Tony, look at me," Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked up slowly to see his boss's blue eyes focused on him. He could see the concern in them and he knew that his boss really wanted to know what was wrong. Tony didn't want to tell Gibbs but he knew he would end up telling him.

"I'm here to listen, if you want to talk about it," Gibbs stated.

"Thanks... but can we talk about it tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Gibbs replied.

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled slightly.

"Anytime," Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs patted the bed and then got up to his feet, as he looked at his agent. He smiled at him as he saw Tony turn on to his left side and pull up the covers. Gibbs walked to the door and switched off the light before he stood in the doorway.

"Night Tony," Gibbs said.

"Night boss," Tony yawned.

Gibbs then walked out the room once more and shut the door behind him. As he walked towards the stairs, he yawned and then went back down the stairs. He walked in to his living room; he switched off the tv and then picked up the empty beer bottle.

He walked out the living room and in to the kitchen then he put the bottle in the bin. Gibbs yawned and scratched his head, messing up his silver hair. He walked out the kitchen and back up the set of stairs then towards his room.

He put his hand on the door and pushed it open as it wasn't fully closed. Gibbs switched on the light and then he went in to his room. He took off his pants and shirt leaving him in his white socks and grey boxers, then he put his clothes down on the floor beside the bed.

He yawned again as he switched off his bedroom light and then walked back to his bed. Gibbs pulled back the covers as he climbed inside the bed and he lay down on his back. He pulled the covers back up to his neck as he closed his eyes and he drifted of to sleep.

The sun shone through the curtains of Gibbs's room and he opened his eyes as he awakened. He turned on to his side from lying on his chest and he looked at his watch seeing that he had 2 hours before he had to get to work, as it was 7am.

He sat up stretching and then he pushed back the covers as he turned to get out of the bed. He got up to his feet and he yawned as he walked towards his bedroom door. He walked out his room and towards his bathroom as he looked at the guest room where he distantly heard snoring coming from. He smiled slightly as he went in to his bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Tony was awoken just minutes later though when he heard water running and he heard singing. He looked at his watch as he wiped his eyes and he saw it was just 10 past 7. He grinned as he realised it was Gibbs who was singing and he sat up in the bed as he wiped a hand over his face. He was quite surprised as he didn't think Gibbs was one for singing in the shower.

As he threw back the covers, he turned sideways and put his feet down on the carpeted bedroom floor. He brushed a hand through his messy brown hair and then he got up to his feet as he went over to his bag pack to get out his clean underwear.

Gibbs turned off the shower as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of it. He picked up his warm blue towel off the radiator and he wrapped it around his waist before he picked up his socks and boxers.

He left the bathroom and pulled the door almost closed as he walked back to his room. As he got back to his room, he shut his bedroom door and started drying his body as he looked through his wardrobe of suits, jeans and shirts.

He picked out his grey suit and his green shirt that he had recently bought, then he walked over to his drawers beside his bed. He opened the top draw and got out a pair of black socks and a pair of black boxers, before he shut the draw and started to get dressed.

Tony had heard the water stop just minutes ago and he heard footsteps across the hallway. He knew Gibbs would be in any minute so he picked up his clothes and held them in front of him as he didn't want his boss to see him almost naked.

Gibbs had just finished getting dressed as he slipped on his grey suit jacket and he brushed the arms. He then picked up the towel, walked over to his curtains to open them and then he walked towards the door. He turned off the light and left his room, shutting the door behind him, then he put the towel over his shoulder.

He walked over to Tony's room and knocked on the door twice, before he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stood in the doorway as his agent looked at him, holding his clothes in front of him.

"Morning boss," Tony said, breaking the silence.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

"Kind of... Did you?" Tony replied.

"Sure did. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, want some?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, thanks boss," Tony nodded.

"Alright, and the bathrooms vacant if you want to use it," Gibbs added.

With that Gibbs turned and walked to the stairs, then he went down them. Once he was down stairs he put the used towel in to his washing machine, which he would wash later and then he went to one of the cupboards.

He got the loaf of bread out and he took out 3 slices of bread, before he put the loaf of bread back in to the cupboard. He switched on the toaster and put the three slices of bread inside, then he went over to the kettle to make some coffee.

Tony walked to the bathroom, with his clothes and as he entered it, he shut the door behind him. He set his clothes down on the floor and then he stepped in to the shower, pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water.

As soon as Tony turned it on, the cold water came out of the shower and then the hot water. He stood under the spray of water and he leaned his head back as the warm water ran down his body. He brushed his hands through his wet hair and then began singing just like his boss had.

Gibbs had just finished buttering the toast and he put them on two different plates, which he set down on the table. He had given Tony just one slice of toast as he didn't know how much he would want and if Tony wanted some more he could make it for him.

Gibbs walked over to the two cups with coffee in and he picked them up, then set them down on the table. As he sat down in his seat he could hear Tony singing from upstairs and he chuckled. He picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips as he took a sip, then set it back down.

Tony stepped out of the shower and picked up a white towel on the rail above the radiator, then started drying his body with it. After a minute he put the towel down and then picked up his pants and underwear, then put them on. Then he picked up his blue striped shirt and put it on, then fastened up the buttons. He then put on his white socks and put the towel over his shoulder, as he walked out the bathroom.

Gibbs heard footsteps coming down the stairs and moments later Tony walked in to the kitchen with a towel. He walked over and put it in to the washing machine, before he joined his boss at the table. As Tony sat down he looked over at Gibbs who took a bite out of his toast.

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded at him and continued eating as Tony picked up his toast. He started eating it and he looked down at the table as he ate. Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and then set the cup down before he took another bite out of his toast.

"Do you wanna talk about what was bothering you last night?" Gibbs asked.

There was a long pause and Tony thought that he would have forgotten about it but he hadn't. Tony put his toast down on the plate and reached over for his coffee. He took a sip of it then he looked up at his boss as he set it back down.

"Not really," Tony replied.

"Well I'm not gonna make you Tony, but I'm here to listen if you want to tell me," Gibbs stated.

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent who smiled slightly, then picked up his toast and took a bite. Gibbs took another sip of his coffee as he looked at the younger man and Tony dropped his toast to the plate again.

"I do want to talk about it boss, but it's just..." Tony trailed off.

"I'm not going to judge you Tony. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Gibbs said.

"Well I had a nightmare last night," Tony told him.

"What was it about?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I was back in the hotel room, with the man Cord and he was on top of me, strangling me again... It was horrible, I couldn't fight back and I thought I was gonna die and then you burst through the door... You had your gun pointed at him and before you could shoot him, he had got up off me and reached for the knife that was on the floor. Then he threw it at you... and it went right in to your stomach, then you fell to the floor dead, and after that I woke up," Tony stated.

"Well it was just a nightmare and one hell of a nightmare at that. I heard you shout something and that's why I went to check on you," Gibbs said.

"It all seemed so real boss and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Just seeing you lying there..." Tony trailed off and looked down at the table.

"Look at me Tony," Gibbs ordered gently.

Tony looked up at the older man and he saw Gibbs's blue eyes were soft as he looked at him. Gibbs didn't know what was going through his agents head and he hated the fact that he had that nightmare.

"I'm fine, you're okay and that bastard is dead. He's down at autopsy with Ducky and the other two guys are going to be put in prison for a long time. So you don't need to worry about anything, cause _no one_ is going to hurt you while I'm around," Gibbs told him.

"Thanks boss," Tony thanked.

"Anytime Tony and if you want to talk to someone, I'm here," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled, then picked up his toast and continued eating it. Gibbs looked at his watch as he finished eating one slice of toast and he saw it was almost 8am. He picked up his cup and took a sip of his drink as he looked over at Tony.

Tony swallowed the last piece of his toast and then picked up his cup to take a drink of his coffee. He drank it all down then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Gibbs started eating the other piece of toast and he set his coffee back down.

"You want some more toast?" Gibbs asked.

"No thanks boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded and then wondered what he could do for the next hour until they went to work. He thought about working on his boat, but he knew Tony wouldn't help him and he didn't want to get his suit covered in wood shavings either.

Gibbs finished the rest of his toast then picked up his coffee and down it all in one go. He got up from his seat, picked up the two plates and mugs, then walked over to the sink to put them in it.

Tony stood up from his seat and looked at his watch then looked at his boss. Gibbs turned to face him and he stood still for a moment as he thought about what they could do for the next hour. Then he remembered it was Abby's birthday in 3 days and he hadn't gotten her anything yet.

"Tony, you wanna go shopping?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact. I need to get Abby something for her birthday," Tony answered.

"Okay gear up," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs walked past him in to the hallway and he put on his work shoes, then picked up his car keys. Tony followed behind then ran upstairs to the guest room to get his bag pack and he ran back down with it over his shoulder.

Gibbs unlocked the front door, then opened it and he stepped outside followed by Tony who had just finished putting his shoes on. Gibbs locked his house door again and then unlocked the car by pressing the button on his car key.

Tony went around to the passenger side, opened the door, climbed in, shut the door and fastened his seat belt. Gibbs did the same and then he put the keys in the ignition as he started the engine.

Tony then looked out the window as Gibbs drove away from his house and down the road. Gibbs then leaned over and turned on the radio, which made Tony smile as one of his favourite songs came on.

Gibbs was wondering what to get Abby as he drove down the busy streets which took you to the shopping centre. Gibbs new she liked the bands called _'Placebo'_, _'Slip Knot'_ and _'Green Day'_, so he was thinking about getting her their latest albums.

Tony was wondering the same thing as his boss as he looked out of the window at the scenery outside. He knew she had wanted the newest albums of her favourite bands and he remembered a while back in her lab, she had said about getting some new boots, but she hadn't gotten any yet, so he was thinking about both of them things.

As Gibbs pulled in to the parking lot outside the local supermarket, he found a space and drove in to it. He turned off the engine, unbuckled his seat belt as did Tony and they both got out of the car, then shut the doors.

Gibbs locked the car and then they walked towards the supermarket. They both entered the supermarket, then they looked around at the isles around them. Gibbs saw the music section near by and he looked over at Tony.

"I'm heading for the music section. You coming?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah sure," Tony agreed.

They both walked around the store and when they were about to reach the music section, they heard a gun go off. Gibbs instantly got out his gun as did Tony and they ran to where they heard the shot coming from then hid around the corner of one of the shelves, to see 6 men wearing balaclavas. They all had a gun each and they were carrying an empty bag.

"Boss..." Tony began.

"This is a hold up! I want all of the money in this bag! Do as I say and no one gets hurt!" One of the men shouted.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I feel so loved ^_^ If you want this continued, you know what to do :) I might not be able to update for a week sorry but when I do update, I will make it worthwhile. Anyway please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but I hope this makes up for it.**

The men stood looking around at the people in the store as the workers at the tills opened the till to get out the money. Tony and Gibbs were watching the scene closely and then Gibbs moved away from the shelf so he couldn't be seen. He pulled Tony back beside him and the both crouched down so they wouldn't be found.

"DiNozzo, call Ziva, tell her what is going on," Gibbs ordered whispering.

"On it boss," Tony whispered.

Tony got out his phone from his pants pocket and typed in Ziva's cell phone number then he pressed call as he put his phone to his ear. Gibbs looked back around the shelf as he saw two of the men talking to each other.

"Okay. I want all of your money in this bag as well. And I mean all of it!" One of the men ordered.

"You two go check if there is anyone around, then bring them back here. Make sure no one calls the cops," Another man who was the boss ordered to two of the men.

"Sure thing boss," One of the men replied.

Gibbs looked away from the men and back at Tony who was whispering in to his cell phone. Gibbs could hear footsteps getting closer to where they were and he got up to his feet.

"DiNozzo, lets go," Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded, still on the phone to Ziva, telling her what was going on and he got up to his feet. Gibbs and Tony moved quickly but silently down the isle then they went down to another isle.

At that moment thought they heard a shout, a scream and then a shot. Tony's blood ran cold as he heard more shouting and he wondered what had happened. He knew that someone could be lying there, bleeding and it was his job to protect citizens, so he hung up the phone.

He put his cell back in his pants pocket and hoped Ziva and McGee would arrive soon. He turned to look at Gibbs who had his gun out in his hands and Tony did the same as he pulled his gun from its holster.

"Boss I-" Tony began.

"Be careful DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted.

Tony nodded and then he looked at his boss once more before he started searching down the isles of the store. He was looking around and he could hear shouting as he got closer to where the men where.

He didn't know what to do as he knew if he said that he was an agent and he pointed his gun at them, that he would be dead. He decided to wait for backup to arrive before he did anything that could possibly get him shot.

As he got closer to them he could hear a footsteps getting louder and he raised his gun as he took slow steps. As he continued to walk forwards, one of the masked men had walked up behind him.

The man raised his gun and then brought the butt of it down on the back of Tony's head. Tony felt the pain in the back of his head, then before he could do anything he was feeling dizzy and his vision was going grey. The last thing Tony saw was the tiled floor, then everything went black as he hit the ground with a dull thud and his gun clattered as it dropped from his hand to fall beside him.

Gibbs had been looking around trying to find anyone that was hiding as it would be best if they stayed with him. He hadn't found anyone yet but he knew there would be some people hiding in the store. He was walking around the store and he had his gun raised just in case.

He wondered where Tony was and he hoped that he would find him soon. Gibbs then distantly heard shouting and he went to investigate it as he walked down another isle leading him to where the men were.

The man had dragged Tony's limp body down the isle towards the other men he was with and he let go of Tony's jacket when he got there. The man handed his boss Tony's gun and the boss smiled at Tony's form lying face down.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The boss laughed.

"I found him snooping around with a gun boss," The other man informed.

"Nice work," The boss smiled.

"What are we going to do with him?" One of the men asked.

"Wake him up first, then we will let the fun begin," The boss replied.

One of the men went forward to do as he said and he crouched down beside Tony to wake him. Tony was already awake though as he had awoken when he was being dragged. When Tony felt the man put a hand on his arm, he turned around quickly and lashed out with his right fist, which hit the man in his face.

Tony heard a crack and he saw blood coming from the mans nose under the mask as he stumbled back. Tony instantly regretted doing that as another man approached him and kicked him in the stomach with his foot. Tony groaned in pain and curled up as the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him gasping for air.

"That was a bad idea," The man with the bleeding nose said.

Then the man with his nose bleeding reached down and grabbed Tony by his scruffy brown hair with his hand. The man pulled him up and Tony winced at the force of the pull, then the man brought his left fist back. Tony prepared himself for the hit as the mans fist went back then hit him right in the mouth.

The man let go of his hair and Tony could taste blood in his mouth as he ran his tongue across his lip, then his teeth. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he sat up straight as the boss of the men walked over to him.

"Leave him," The boss ordered.

Tony looked around as he heard a faint whimpering and then he saw a woman sitting against the wall with her cardigan wrapped around her left arm. The cardigan and her right hand were covered in blood as she was holding it. Tony realised that one of the men must have shot her and that was why he heard a shot before.

Gibbs had just reached the isle where he had hidden before and he looked around the corner of the shelf to see his agent on the floor. He didn't know what had happened but he could see one of the men with a bleeding nose and he saw Tony looking like he was in pain.

Gibbs had to stop himself from doing anything as he saw the leader of the men approaching Tony, then crouch down in front of him. Tony watched as the leader looked at him then he reached forward and grabbed Tony by his hair.

"Why do you have a gun?" The boss asked.

"Why do you?" Tony asked.

The boss pulled up on Tony's hair and Tony groaned as he felt his hair coming out of his head. Gibbs wanted to beat the shit out of the man that had his agent by his hair and he held his gun tightly in his right hand.

"I don't like playing games, so answer the fucking question," The boss ordered.

"That's a shame, cause I was gonna invite you and your boys around to play Monopoly," Tony stated.

"You're pretty funny, but let's see how funny you are when you're eating hospital food," The boss said.

"I don't like hospital food, so I'll pass," Tony replied.

The boss had enough of Tony's jokes and he punched him as hard as he could in his eye. Tony cursed under his breath as the man hit him and he knew that he would have a bruise there soon. The man looked at Tony with a serious face and as he watched, Gibbs prayed that Tony wouldn't reply with something stupid.

"Answer the fucking god damn question!" The boss ordered.

"You know this reminds me of the movie Die Hard," Tony said.

"What the fuck is Die Hard?" The boss asked.

"Are you serious? What's Die Hard? It's only one of the best movies ever made. It's about a police officer played by Bruce Willis called John Mc-" Tony began.

"Answer the question!" The boss interrupted.

"What was the question again?" Tony asked.

"You know something, me and my boys are gonna have a fucking great time rearranging that face of yours," The boss laughed.

"What time is that gonna happen, because I've got a dentist appointment at noon," Tony said.

"You're gonna need to see the dentist once we've finished with you," One of the men stated.

"Oh so you're going to do it before my appointment. Well that's okay then as my schedule is free," Tony smiled.

Gibbs wanted to head slap his agent so hard as he listened to the conversation, that was going on between them. He knew Tony was pissing them off on purpose and he knew that Tony was digging himself deeper in to a hole.

"I've had enough of this shit! Why do you have a gun?" The boss asked.

"Well I always carry a gun, just in case I run in to a few bastards like yourselves," Tony said.

The leader of the men instantly hit Tony square in his jaw and Tony kicked out at him. The man fell back on to the floor as Tony's foot met his groin and the other men quickly leapt in to action as Tony got to his feet.

One of the men that was nearby threw a punch at Tony, which he dodged and then punched the man in his cheek. The man then brought back his elbow and it hit Tony in his chest, which made him double over then the man stood still.

"Fucking bastard!" The boss growled.

Gibbs had seen enough and he was ready to jump in to help his agent fight them as he raised his gun. At that moment though, Gibbs saw the boss of the men who was on the ground bring up his gun, with his finger on the trigger and point it towards Tony.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled.

Gibbs instantly started running towards where Tony was, as the masked men watched and Tony looked up as he saw his boss running towards him, he still hadn't noticed the man with his gun pointed at him. Gibbs was almost there and just as the boss of the men pulled back on the trigger, Tony heard the click and looked at the man, just as Gibbs came to a halt in front of his agent.

"Boss!" Tony shouted.

The gun shot echoed through the store as the bullet lodged itself in the centre of Gibbs's chest and a red patch began to form on his shirt. Gibbs's gun dropped from his hand to the ground and clattered as it landed.

Tony couldn't do anything as he watched and it all happened in slow motion as Gibbs stood still for a moment, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, his heart racing, then he collapsed to the hard floor with a groan.

Tony's heart stopped as he watched his boss fall to the floor, he looked back at the man who had the gun still pointed at them. Tony wanted to help his boss as he heard his boss gasping for breath and groaning, but if he moved or tried to help him, it was likely that one of the men would put a bullet in him too.

Gibbs was lying there in agony as he bled out; he could feel the darkness coming for him as his head lolled to the side. He was struggling to draw air in to his lungs; he was like a fish out of water as he felt his chest becoming tight making it harder to breathe.

"You see what happens when you play games," The boss stated.

Tony looked at Gibbs as his blue eyes became unfocused, then started to close and he froze as he didn't know what to do. Tony knew he needed to help his boss but the men would probably kill him. The man who was the boss who had the gun brought his arm back down to his side and he held the gun loosely. Gibbs was feeling cold as he felt himself drifting away from the world as the darkness claimed him.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you so much once again for all the review, alerts and favourites. I know it's short but the next chapter will be up very soon. Anyway please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony looked away from his boss and back at the men who were all standing side by side. He knew that Gibbs's gun was beside his foot and he knew if he could bend down quickly, he would be able to get it.

Tony looked over at the injured woman, who was sitting with about 11 men and 4 women. They all looked petrified, which made Tony more determined to take the bastards down.

Tony could hear Gibbs's gasping and laboured breathing, that was getting weaker by the second. He needed to help his boss but he had to get the gun at the right time or he would end up in the same state as his boss.

The men still hadn't realised that the gun was in his reach and Tony looked at them with pure rage in his eyes as the boss raised his gun again. Tony was going to wait until the man put down his gun and then Tony heard Gibbs's laboured breathing stop. He quickly looked over at him and saw his chest was eerily still, then he knew he had to do it.

"See this is what happens when you play games. I don't like games so tell me who you are!" The boss said.

"You'll soon find out who I am, but just to let you know, the FBI and NCIS are on their way and you bastards are going to be in jail for a long time," Tony replied.

At that moment sirens were heard loud and clear, making the men look around at the store doors behind them, which they had barricaded. Tony knew he might not get another chance, so he bent down quickly and grabbed the gun in his right hand.

One of the men noticed and went to bring up his gun to shoot him, but Tony pulled back on the trigger of Gibbs's gun, sending a bullet right through the mans head. He fell to the ground with a thud as the gun shot echoed through the building and the other men turned back around.

The boss of them was the first to shoot at Tony and Tony managed to dodge the bullet and fire two bullets right in to his chest. The boss fell to the floor lifeless and then the shoot out began as two of the men shot at the senior field agent.

Tony returned fire, which hit one of the men in the left side and the other man in his neck. They joined their friends on the ground and Tony felt the adrenaline rushing through him as he raised his gun again. He could smell the gun powder, the shots rang through his ears and he was thankful that he hadn't been shot yet.

Tony looked at the other two men who had their guns pointed at him and they fired at him as he tried to dodge the bullets. Tony thought he was lucky as he thought he had dodged the bullets but he wasn't so lucky as he felt something hit his right shoulder and then he felt a sharp pain as the bullet embedded itself in his skin which made him groan.

He could feel the stinging of the wound as the blood soaked through his shirt and he pushed the pain aside as he fired his two remaining bullets in to the men. One bullet hit the man just above his heart and the other bullet hit the other man in his stomach near his left lung, then they fell to the floor making the place look like a slaughter house.

As Tony let the gun drop from his fingers, he looked around at the 6 injured men on the floor. He then remembered Gibbs and dashed over to his boss, falling to his knees beside the unmoving former marine. His two fingers of his left hand found their way to his neck near his jaw looking for a pulse.

When Tony didn't feel the slightest beat under his finger tips fear clutched his heart in a vice as he knew that he might lose his boss. Tony knew exactly what to do but he had never done it before and he searched his brain for his first aid training that he had taken just months back.

He looked at his boss's face as he instantly put one hand on Gibbs's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

As he worked he tried to avoid the bullet wound and he looked up at the barricaded doors of the store which were being opened from the outside by the agents. He also saw some of the citizens that had been taken hostage there at the door pulling things away so they could get in.

Tony could hear shouting and sirens still as he worked and as Tony applied more pressure on Gibbs chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow. His hands were already covered in Gibbs's blood which was all over the floor and on his boss's clothes.

"Come on boss, don't do this," Tony urged.

When he reached 30, he didn't hesitate as that was his boss lying there who he considered as his father. He was nervous as he knew that Gibbs would definitely head slap him for the events but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about was saving the older man's life.

Tony hunched over Gibbs's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Tony took a deep breath and then parted Gibbs's lips, before sealing his rough lips with his own. Tony exhaled two deep breaths in to Gibbs's lungs and Gibbs's cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees, leaving bloody finger prints on his nose, beginning compressions again.

"Boss you can't leave me. Breathe come on! The team needs you, I need you! Come on!" Tony urged, with tears in his eyes.

His shoulder was aching badly and he was getting pretty tired but he wouldn't give up, he couldn't give up. Gibbs would never give up on him so he wasn't going to let him down, just because he was tired. Tony could feel his shoulder bleeding heavily through his shirt as the fabric was sticking to his skin.

Tony instantly looked up when he heard the sirens getting louder and the doors of the store flung open as paramedics and agents ran in. He could see Ziva, McGee and Fornell rushing towards him with a crew of paramedics.

He sighed in relief as the paramedics took his place beside his boss and he moved aside still on his knees, as he didn't have the energy to stand. Ziva and McGee were beside Tony as he watched the paramedics working on his boss, with Fornell beside his best friend.

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"Are you okay?" McGee asked.

"Yes I'm fine McWorry," Tony lied.

Ziva instantly noticed the blood on his jacket though and she pulled back his jacket revealing much more blood on his shirt. Tony didn't know what happened after that though as he felt his jacket been taken off.

The events had finally caught up with him and his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He tried to blink away the grey dots that danced in front of his eyes but he wasn't successful. He felt himself falling backwards from his knees to be caught by two pairs of strong arms and he felt safe for some reason as he was lowered to the ground.

"Tony?" McGee asked.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" Ziva asked.

The sounds of worried voices were blocked out by the ringing noise in his ears and he turned his head to the side and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the paramedics tearing open Gibbs's blood stained shirt revealing his bare chest and attaching defibrillator electrode pads to him.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be up very soon and I hope you enjoyed this one. Anyway please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony soon regained consciousness as he groaned slightly and his eye brows knitted together. He lay there for a moment just resting his eyes and he went to move his arms to wipe his face. He could feel a sharp pain in his right shoulder, as he moved it making him gasp and he wondered what had happened, then it all came back to him.

His green eyes shot wide open as he sat up straight and he winced at the pain caused by him moving to fast. His eyes stung from the light in the room and as he looked around at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a hospital room.

He looked down at his right shoulder to see it in a sling with a bandage over it, and he could see blood on it that had soaked through. He didn't care about himself though, as he knew he needed to see how Gibbs was and he moved forward in the bed.

He pushed back the covers with his left arm slowly, as he figured he wouldn't be able to use his right arm with out it hurting and as it was in a sling. He turned to his right as he moved closer to the edge of the bed and then he moved his legs then he set his feet down on the floor.

He stood up slowly and then looked over at the closed door of his room, as he walked towards it. He was almost there when the handle was turned from the outside, then he stopped still in place and the door was opened to reveal Ziva.

"Ziva," Tony smiled.

Tony smiled at her as she stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her. She walked closer to him, not saying a word and she pushed him back gently, motioning to the bed.

"You should be in bed," Ziva stated.

"I know, but I want to see how Gibbs is," Tony told her.

Ziva's face dropped as he finished his sentence and Tony knew instantly that something was wrong. He sat down on the edge of the bed he had just been in and he looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked in monotone.

"A lot better than before, how long have I been here?" Tony asked.

"A couple of hours," Ziva replied.

"Is Gibbs okay?" Tony asked.

Ziva couldn't help but break down at that point as salty tears escaped her eyes, making her mascara run as the tears ran down her cheeks. Tony stood up from the bed and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his left arm around her. She buried her face in to his left shoulder as she cried and he stroked her back.

"G-Gibbs... is in... a c-coma," Ziva sobbed.

Tony's heart stopped and he didn't think it would ever beat again as the words registered in his head and it felt like his world was falling apart. He didn't want to believe it as he tried to forget about what he had just heard, but he knew no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, it still would be. Tony pulled away from her slowly as he looked over at the door and he let his arm drop to his side.

"Please tell me it isn't true," Tony said.

"The doctors are saying... that he might not wake up," Ziva sobbed, her voice almost breaking.

"No, it can't be true. I have to see him," Tony stated.

Tony made a dash for the door of his room and Ziva tried to stop him, but he brushed her off. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it as he pulled the door open, then stepped out in to one of the long white busy corridors.

Ziva followed him out of the room, not bothering to stop him and she shut the door behind her. She wiped away her tears with her shirt sleeve as she sniffed and she turned to Tony as he turned to face her.

"What room is he in?" Tony asked.

"Room 312," Ziva replied.

Tony saw his room was 348 and he turned left seeing the numbers were going down, then he set off down the corridor towards Gibbs's room. Ziva followed behind him walking fast as Tony started sprinting down the corridor, looking at the doors as he passed them.

Many of the doctors and nurses that he passed gave him curious looks, then a few of them tried to stop him but he ignored them as carried on to the room, where his boss lay. He was running now as he turned a corner leading him to another corridor and he saw the door on his right had the number 323.

Ziva was running behind him as he picked up his pace and she knew exactly what he was feeling. He was so close now and he slowed down to a sprint, then he was walking as he reached the room he wanted.

Ziva stopped beside him, then took his hand in her small one as he put his hand on the cool metal door handle and turned it slowly. Tony pushed the door open and as he stepped in to the room cautiously, six heads snapped up then looked at him.

He walked further in to the room, as Ziva let go of his hand and he looked around at the faces of his friends. McGee, Abby, Palmer, Vance, Ducky and Fornell were all there sitting around the bed with their eyes red. Then Tony looked down at the hospital bed and he felt tears in his eyes as he saw his boss lying there.

He felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and stomped all over as he looked at Gibbs. He felt salty tears stinging his eyes, then running down his cheeks then on to his lips and he didn't bother to wipe them away as he sniffed then moved over towards the bed.

"Boss..." Tony sobbed his voice breaking.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you want the next chapter you know what to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for putting Gibbs in a coma. Anyway please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the mistake for the last chapter. I was meant to put Jenny instead of Vance as this story is set in Season 3.**

Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Gibbs lying there, looking so weak and fragile. He had never seen him in a state that bad before and it pained him, knowing that it was all his fault, that he was in a coma.

Gibbs had taken the bullet for him and if Tony had knew his boss would be lying in hospital now, hooked up to machines with wires attached to him, he would have taken the bullet.

Tony wiped away the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked over to the bed and he stood looking at his boss. He felt arms encircle him from the side and he turned to look to his left to see a crying Abby hugging him. He wrapped his strong left arm around her and put his head on hers as he tried to fight back more tears.

When Abby finally let go she sniffed and then Tony felt a hand on his arm, which belonged to Ducky. He wasn't wearing his glasses and Tony could tell the older man had been crying, so Tony embraced him in a hug with his left arm.

Ducky soon pulled away from the younger man and then after everyone had hugged Tony, even Fornell included, everything went silent apart from the sniffling and sobbing coming from, Jenny, Abby and Ziva.

"Jethro, I love you, please wake up," Jenny cried.

Jenny was sitting the closest to Gibbs's bed and she was holding his large left hand in her own hands. She was stroking it gently and she kissed the back off his knuckles as she brought his hand up to her lips.

Tony was standing watching and he felt like his world had stopped spinning as the man who was like a father to him just lay there. Tony wanted to speak to Gibbs alone but how could he just tell everyone to leave the room. He looked over at Ducky who instantly nodded at him and Tony wondered how he knew what he was thinking.

"I think we should give Anthony some time alone," Ducky announced.

Ducky stood up from one of the many chairs around Gibbs's bed and walked over to Tony then patted his arm, before he left the room. Ziva and McGee followed behind with Palmer and Abby who were looking down at the floor.

Fornell patted Gibbs shoulder as he got up from the seat nearest the bed on the right side of the former marine. Fornell looked at Tony who just stared in to space and then he left the room.

Jenny hesitantly got up from her seat, as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Gibbs's lips, making Tony feel guilty for everything. Jenny then nodded at Tony as she walked over to the door, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tony heard the click of the door and he sighed deeply not knowing what to say as he walked over to his boss's side. He looked at the grey haired man as he sat down in the chair that Fornell had been sitting in just seconds ago.

Tony cleared his throat as he looked at his boss's form and he knew that now was the time to say what he wanted to say without being head slapped, which he really wanted right at that moment.

"Hey Boss... its Tony... I'm not sure if you can hear me but I want to thank you. You saved my life once again, but I wish you hadn't taken that bullet for me... If you hadn't jumped in front of me, I'd probably be dead right now, but I'd rather be dead than see you like this. This is all my fault boss and I'm truly sorry... If I hadn't wandered off on my own, none of these last couple of hours would have happened..." Tony said.

Tears were filling Tony's eyes as he spoke and he felt them running down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away, he let them fall. He looked at his boss as he spoke, meaning every word that left his mouth.

"The doctors said that you might not wake up... I don't know what I'd do without you boss... You're like a father to me, you're the father I never had and I do wish you were my father... I'm proud that you're my boss, as no one has shown me as much as you have... You've taught me and shown me what it means to be a man, so I just want to say thank you... I know I'm saying all this now and I regret not saying it before when you could hear me..." Tony sobbed, his voice breaking slightly.

Tony took his boss's hand in his own and held it as he used to hold his fathers hand, when he was young. He didn't want to lose his boss; he never ever wanted that to happen, as he couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Please don't die boss... Please Boss... Please..." Tony cried.

Tony then felt Gibbs's hand move in his own and at first he thought he was imagining things but then he felt it move again. Tony could have died with happiness and he held his boss's hand tightly as he smiled at him.

"Boss... If you can hear me squeeze my hand," Tony said.

Seconds passed and then Tony felt Gibbs's hand close around his own, making fresh tears come to his eyes. Tony held Gibbs's hand as he cried with happiness and he realised that Gibbs had heard every single word he had said to him. Then Gibbs's eyelids were fluttering as Tony watched his face and waited to see the ice blue eyes of the older man. The beeping of the heart monitor was increasing to Gibbs's normal heart rate and Tony watched his boss closely.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want this continued, you know what to do. Anyway please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs had just heard everything his agent had said to him and he was surprised at his confessions. He could feel Tony's hand around his and he smiled slightly as he came back to the world.

His eye brows knitted together as he groaned slightly and as he regained consciousness. His eyelids fluttered as he opened his eyes slowly, revealing his unfocused ice blue eyes.

"Boss?" Tony asked, with a smile plastered on his face.

The light stung Gibbs's eyes and he blinked a few times as he looked around the white room. He noticed he was in a hospital with his senior field agent next to him and he looked at the younger man, who had his right arm in a sling.

"Tony," Gibbs said weakly.

Tony reached over to the cabinet beside Gibbs's bed and he picked up the glass of cold water that sat there. He passed it over to Gibbs, who smiled slightly, then tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

"Careful boss, you've got a few stitches," Tony stated.

Gibbs nodded and lay back down then he took the glass of water off Tony with his left hand. He brought the glass to his dry lips and he took a sip of the water, then handed it back to Tony.

"Thanks," Gibbs smiled.

"It's okay boss. I'm gonna go get the nurse," Tony said, as he stood up from his seat and let go of Gibbs's hand.

"No wait," Gibbs told him, as he pulled on Tony's arm.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked as he turned back to him and looked at his face.

There was silence between the two for a few seconds as they looked at each other, nothing else. Tony looked at his boss wondering what he wanted to say, while Gibbs didn't know how to put his words he wanted to say in to a sentence, but he was going to give it a shot.

"I um... want to talk to you for a moment," Gibbs said.

"Sure," Tony nodded as he sat back down in the seat he had just gotten up from and he looked at his boss's blue eyes.

"I guess I just wanted to say... um thanks for saving me," Gibbs stuttered as he scratched his neck nervously.

"I didn't save you, you saved me and I wish you hadn't boss. You could have died, if the paramedics hadn't arrived when they did," Tony replied.

"You did save me though; I'm here aren't I,"

The room was silent after that and Tony put his left hand through his brown scruffy hair as he yawned. He looked at his boss quickly who was smiling slightly which was very rare to see.

"Boss I-" Tony began but was interrupted.

"Where's Jen at, I need to see her," Gibbs said.

"Forget it... I'll go get her," Tony sighed, wanting to talk to his boss.

Gibbs nodded as Tony got up from the seat and walked over to the room of the door. He turned around when he put his hand on the door handle and as he turned it he give a little smile to his boss. Gibbs just looked at him and as Tony left the room he heard Abby's voice then it was silent.

"He's awake," Tony stated as he let the door of the room close, as he walked away from the room.

As Tony heard Ziva calling him he just set off back to his own room, walking fast, with his head down. He continued down towards his room, down the long white corridors and when he reached the door of his room he pushed it open to see someone standing there.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's very short but I will update soon and I am so sorry for not updating in a while but my mom took my laptop off me and there was no other way for me to update my fic. I am truly sorry for this; I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again and thanks for all the reviews yet again, I love you all. Anyway please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony stood there looking at the person in the room who had their back turned away from him. Tony knew who it was instantly and he kept quiet as he watched the man going through his pockets of his clothes that were on one of the chairs near his own bed.

He heard the man sigh frustrated as he dropped his clothes back on the chair, as he finished searching. Tony walked over slowly behind him and just as the man turned around, Tony cleared his throat, startling the man.

"Looking for something?" Tony asked.

The man stared at him with his eyes dark and mysterious, that were gleaming under the light of the room as the room was completely silent. Tony thought he would have went to see Gibbs first and he was surprised that he didn't, but at the same time curious why he hadn't.

"No," Chip replied.

Tony chuckled slightly and then his expression turned serious as he stepped forward towards the lab assistant. Chip walked forward too, not so easily intimidated by the older mans actions and he stared at him.

"What were you looking for?"

"I wasn't looking for anything," Chip lied as he looked at Tony's shoulder, then smirked slightly.

"Yes you were, I do know a liar when I see one," Tony stated.

Chip just laughed at the older man and he watched him as his face was red, as he was obviously mad. Tony wondered what he had been looking for and he was determined to find out what it was.

"I won't ask you again!" Tony shouted.

Chip smirked at the senior field agent, before he suddenly dived on him and landed a punch in to Tony's jaw. Tony felt himself hit the hard floor, then he groaned as the fist connected with his face, and he struggled to fight back, as he only had one arm to use.

Tony saw Chip was about to hit him again and he kicked out, hitting the other man in the groin. Chip doubled over in pain as he held his groin, cursing out loud at the pain Tony had caused.

Tony quickly stumbled to his feet and he saw the other man getting up from bending over. Tony clenched his left fist and he prepared himself for the fight that was taking place.

"You're gonna be fucking sorry you did that!" Chip yelled as he stood up straight.

Chip was getting closer to Tony and as he went to hit him again, Tony's left fist hit him square in the nose. Chip groaned as he felt the blow then he brought up his elbow and hit Tony right in his sternum.

Tony gasped as the pain rushed through his chest and then before he knew it, Chip was on top of him, just like the man in the hotel room had bee. Tony waited for the hands around his neck to appear as he tried to get the lab assistant off, but they didn't.

Chip had reached over quickly and grabbed the pillow off Tony's bed, as he sat on top of him. Tony stopped struggling and kicked out as he realised what was going to happen, but his efforts were useless.

Tony tried to punch Chip in the face just as the pillow was above his face but he missed. Tony tried to shout but the pillow went over his face and his shouts were turned in to muffled sounds.

Chip held the pillow down as hard as he could as Tony struggled with his left hand to get the pillow off his face. Tony couldn't breathe and he felt himself panicking as he knew he was suffocating.

Tony's lungs were aching as they needed air but he was unable to do so and he saw grey dots dancing around in his vision. His vision was going grey at the sides of his eyes and going narrow like a long tunnel as ringing in his ears blocked out the faint sounds all around him.

Chip was feeling Tony's struggles cease and he as Tony lost consciousness he prayed that he would see the world again. Chip held the pillow on Tony's face a little longer but little did he know Ziva was just turning the handle of the room door. As Ziva turned the handle and pushed open the door of the room what she saw made her fill with fear and rage.

"Get off of him!" Ziva screamed as she immediately rushed over to the two.

She noticed Tony wasn't moving and as she pushed Chip off of her friend she landed her heel of her foot in to his stomach. Chip winced as he fell sideways and the pillow fell from his hands as Ziva kicked him then grabbed him by his shirt.

"Stupid bitch!" Chip cursed.

He pushed her off and she stumbled back as he got up then ran at Ziva, who moved quickly. Her reflexes were too fast and she grabbed Chip's arm and twisted it then she pushed him forwards forcefully in to the nearest wall.

As Chip's head connected with the wall, he fell lifelessly to the ground with a dull thud. Then Ziva rushed over to Tony who was lying motionless on the floor, with his eyes closed. She looked at Tony as she dropped to her knees beside him and she noticed his chest wasn't moving, not even the slightest bit.

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

With no response, Ziva leant down towards Tony's face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart stop as she felt a vice clamp around her heart.

She moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a faint beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief then turned to look at Chip, then the door.

"Help! I need some help in here!" Ziva screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :D I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed this. What will happen to Tony? You'll find out soon. Anyway please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva quickly turned her head back to her partner who was lying unconscious beside her. She knew what had to be done and she knew that he would do the same thing for her so she wasn't panicking or worrying, she stayed calm as she knew exactly what to do but he was afraid of what the outcome would be. She didn't know how long he had been suffocated for but hopefully it had only been for a short time.

Ziva was looking at his deathly pale face and she saw his lip were blue and without hesitating she hunched over Tony's face, tilted his head back carefully, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

Ziva could distantly hear voices and footsteps as she listened then she took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. Ziva exhaled a breath in to Tony's lungs and his cheeks slightly puffed out, then she sat back on her knees.

"Breathe Tony, please breathe," Ziva urged.

At that moment when she was leaning down to pinch his nose, Chip was coming around and as he looked up to see her there, he got up slowly. Ziva saw something move in the corner of her eye and before she could turn to look a hard fist hit her in her jaw.

She stumbled back as the blow to her face knocked her off guard and Chip went to take another swing at her. Ziva instantly recovered though and dodged him as he tried to land a punch in her nose. She grabbed his fist that had came towards her and then she twisted his arm roughly, making him scream out and curse.

Ziva hoped that someone had heard the scream and as she wrapped her arms around Chip's neck in a headlock she heard footsteps coming in to the room. Chip struggled in her grasp and grabbed hold of her black hair with one of his hands, but she wouldn't let go. Ziva turned to the door when she heard a gasp, to see a nurse who looked terrified and then a doctor joined the nurse.

"Help him, he isn't breathing," Ziva told them.

They shot her a quizzical look before they rushed over to Tony and started working on him, trying to bring him around. The nurse was administering rescue breathing on Tony while Ziva just watched and felt Chip's struggles cease. His body sagged in her grasp and she let go of him as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Ziva looked over at the two people who were trying to revive her friend and as she looked back at the unconscious lab assistant, she took out her hand cuffs. She knelt down to put them on Chip's wrists and then she checked he was still breathing to discover that unfortunately he was.

She knew she would have to inform the team of this and as she got up from the floor, she brushed down her pants. At that moment there was a weak cough and her eyes lit up as she glanced over, to see her partner coughing and breathing heavily.

"Ziva?" A voice asked.

Ziva was about to go over to see Tony, when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see McGee standing there. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room seeing Chip and Tony both on the floor. Before the two agents could go over to their friend, the doctor stood up and turned to them.

"Please could you leave the room, we need to attend to Mr DiNozzo," The doctor said.

"Of course," McGee replied.

Ziva went to say something but McGee stopped her and he nodded at the doctor. Ziva shot him a look then went over to Chip's form, to kneel beside him once again. She slapped him hard across the face and he groaned as his eye brows knitted together.

McGee was beside Ziva now and as the lab assistant regained consciousness, they grabbed an arm each and pulled him to his feet. Ziva looked back at Tony as they dragged the man out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Where are you taking me! Get off of me!" Chip yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent," McGee stated.

"And if you do not remain silent, I will make sure you do not speak ever again," Ziva threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Chip chuckled.

"A promise," McGee told him.

McGee and Ziva dragged Chip down the long white hallways of the hospital and towards Gibbs's room. Ziva didn't know how to tell Gibbs what had happened and she sighed. Chip was struggling against them and the cuffs around his wrists were pretty tight so as he struggled he felt the metal cutting in to his skin.

"Ziva what happened?" McGee finally asked as he looked at her.

"I do not know what happened exactly, but when I got to Tony's room, I found this ass hole on top of him, holding a pillow over his face," Ziva replied.

"Then what happened?"

"I'll explain it later McGee, but right now I need to talk to Gibbs," Ziva sighed.

As they reached Gibbs's room, McGee waited outside with Chip and Ziva knocked on the door twice before she pushed the door open. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her as she looked over to see Gibbs and the director looking at her.

"Gibbs, can we talk?" Ziva asked.

"I'm kinda busy right now Ziver," Gibbs replied.

"But Gibbs it is about Tony and it is important,"

"Well I'm sure it can wait, but righ-" Gibbs started.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," The director announced.

"Jen..." Gibbs said.

"She needs to speak to you, so listen, I'll be back later,"

Jenny leaned down to Gibbs's lips and kissed him gently before she got up from her seat. She walked out of the room and as she shut the door, Ziva walked over towards her boss. She sat down slowly in the seat that the director had been sat in and she looked at the older man.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know how to explain this or why this happened or what this was for but..." Ziva trailled off.

"Spit it out," Gibbs told her.

The room was silent for a moment and as Ziva looked in to the older mans eyes she watched his face turn serious. As she took a breath she tried to think of what to say and as she looked at her boss, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Chip tried to kill Tony,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Anyway please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

As the words registered in Gibbs's head, rage, panic, worry and fear rushed through him like a wild fire. He wanted to jump out of his hospital bed right then and beat Chip to death, but that would have to wait until later.

The one thing he was concerned about now though was Tony, who had almost been killed once again. Gibbs was looking at Ziva and then as he sat up slowly he groaned as his chest wound pulled.

"Gibbs lie down,"

"No, I need to see him," Gibbs said.

"He is fine, do not worry," Ziva tried to reassure him and also convince herself at the same time.

"The hell he is. He almost lost his life, how can he be fine?"

Ziva remained quiet as Gibbs leaned over slowly and carefully, to press the nurse assistance button. He groaned slightly as he lay back down and waited for one of the nurses to come in so he could go see Tony.

"That's what I thought," Gibbs stated.

A moment later a nurse walked in to the room and Gibbs sat up slowly as he told her to get him a wheel chair. As the nurse left the room she went to get the wheel chair and moments later she came back with it.

Ziva and the nurse helped Gibbs in to the wheel chair and Ziva thanked the woman as she pushed Gibbs out of the room. When Ziva left the room she saw McGee was talking to one of the NCIS agents from another team.

Gibbs watched as McGee talked to the agent and then he was being pushed down the long never ending hallways of the hospital towards Tony's room. He was quite nervous and he hoped that his agent was okay otherwise he would kill Chip. He was already going to kill him though but he would make him suffer if Tony wasn't okay.

Gibbs was soon outside Tony's room and Ziva pushed him inside as she opened the door and what they both saw made them laugh slightly. Tony was sitting there flirting with a nurse who obviously wasn't interested.

"So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Tony asked.

The nurse just laughed and continued checking his chart and she handed him a glass of water. Tony took a sip and then sat up as he thought of another pick up line to say to the brown haired nurse as she put the glass back on the cabinet near him.

"I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?" Tony flirted.

"I don't want to upset you Mr DiNozzo, but I'm in a happy relationship and I'm way out of your league," The nurse stated.

"Well you could come around to my place and we could keep it a secret," Tony smiled.

The nurse just shook her head and sighed as she walked away from him and then she smiled at Ziva and Gibbs before she left the room. Gibbs chuckled as Ziva pushed him over to Tony's bed and then she took a seat beside Gibbs.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been better," Tony replied.

"You're telling me. You've just been turned down by a very attractive nurse and almost suffocating to death, it just isn't your day DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"I know," Tony laughed.

"Tony what was Chip doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I honestly don't know. I came back from seeing you boss and he was here, searching through my clothes for something and when I confronted him we started fighting, then I..." Tony trailed off.

"Passed out," Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo's do not pass out,"

Gibbs laughed at his agent as did Ziva and soon all three of them were laughing and then Tony stopped. He looked at his boss who looked a lot better than before and he was glad.

"So are you okay boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine DiNozzo,"

"You sure?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded and then he looked at the door as another nurse walked in that wasn't the same one as before. Tony sighed and he then smiled as he looked at her then looked her up and down once.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together," Tony said.

Gibbs's hand connected with the back of Tony's head in a head slap that was well deserved and the nurse laughed slightly. Then Tony turned to his boss who started laughing again as he watched the nurse walk out of the room.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short. Next chapter will be up soon. Anyway please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was laying there looking at his boss and Ziva who were both laughing at the nurse's reaction. He had just got turned down by two nurses, which had surprised him as he once went to the hospital and he had gotten 7 nurses numbers.

He thought it was because he was getting older and because he was to charming for them. He smirked at the thought of another nurse coming in and he hoped that if one did, that he would stand a chance.

"When can I get out of here boss?" Tony asked.

"You're not going anywhere DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"But boss I-" Tony sighed.

"Not buts DiNozzo. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked.

"Crystal," Tony nodded, defeated.

Gibbs smiled as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Tony's clothes were, on the back of a chair. He began searching through his agent's pockets and he only found his wallet and badge.

"You know where your gun is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he turned to face his agent.

"I had the director take it with her and she took your gun too Gibbs," Ziva replied.

"Alright, I'm glad you did that Ziver, otherwise you would've had a bullet right between your eyes," Gibbs stated.

Tony looked at his boss as it registered that Chip was going to kill him and he was glad that the director had taken his gun. He looked over at the door again though when the handle was turned and the door was pushed open. A male doctor stepped inside and flashed a smile at Tony before he walked over to the bottom of his bed to check his chart.

"It's not your day is it Mr DiNozzo?" The doctor chuckled.

"No it isn't," Tony sighed.

Gibbs laughed slightly and then walked back over to where he was sitting beside his agent's bed. He couldn't help but laugh as he realised that they hadn't sent any nurses in to check on him. He was glad that another nurse hadn't been sent in as he knew Tony would hit on her.

"Visiting time is over miss and Mr Gibbs a nurse will be in soon to escort you back to your room," The doctor said.

The doctor smiled at them all as he put down Tony's chart and then he walked towards the door. As he left the room the door shut behind him, then Gibbs looked at his agents as a nurse walked in. The nurse flashed Tony a smile and he grinned back at her, then she winked seductively at him.

"DiNozzo, I'll see you tomorrow," Gibbs said.

"Yes you will boss, sleep well," Tony smiled.

"And Ziva I want you and McGee looking through all of Chip's records," Gibbs told her.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva nodded.

The nurse then walked over to Gibbs and grabbed hold of the wheel chair handles as she smiled at Tony. Tony thought she was pretty hot and he smiled back as he thought of a pick up line. The nurse then pushed Gibbs in the wheel chair over to the door.

"Um miss... are you tired?" Tony asked the nurse.

"No why?" The nurse asked as she looked at Tony.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day," Tony replied.

The nurse just laughed and then she turned around again as she pushed Gibbs out of the room. Once the door shut, Ziva stood up from where she was sitting and she walked over to Tony. She kissed his head gently and then she smiled at him as she leaned back.

"I'll see you soon," Tony smiled.

"Bye Tony," Ziva smiled.

As Ziva turned away from him she walked over towards the door and opened it then waited. She smiled as she saw the nurse standing there who had just taken Gibbs out of the room. Ziva smiled at her as she walked out of the room and then the nurse walked in, shutting the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading guys. I am so sorry that it is so short but I am currently working on another fic. Thanks for all of the reviews :) I've never had 100 reviews before, well I've never had over 50 reviews so I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of the reviews. I know I've said reviews a lot but once more won't hurt. Anyway please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was left in his room all alone as his friends had just left and Tony smiled as he saw the nurse step in to the room. She stood at the door for a moment before she let it close and she took a step towards where Tony lay.

Tony thought she looked alright but he didn't know if she liked him or not so he smiled at her. The nurse smiled as she walked over to him and sat down in the seat beside his bed.

"Hey," Tony smiled.

"Hi," The nurse said.

"I'm To-" Tony started but was cut off.

"Tony DiNozzo, I know who you are. I was told who you were when you were brought in. I have to say you are a hero, taking down 5 men and then performing CPR on your boss, even though you were injured," The nurse smiled.

"I'm not a hero, my boss is the hero. He took a bullet for me," Tony told her.

"Well in my eyes you are a hero,"

Tony smiled as he looked at her and he looked in to her eyes which were a blue colour that reminded him of Gibbs's blue ones. He looked at her uniform seeing if she had a name tag but she didn't.

"Your eyes are beautiful, if you don't mind me saying," Tony grinned.

"Thank you," The nurse blushed.

"So what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Courtney. Courtney Davidson," The nurse replied.

"That's a nice name," Tony smiled widely.

"Thanks, I've never really liked it, until now," The nurse chuckled.

Tony laughed as he put out his left hand for the nurse and she shook it, little did they know that Ziva was standing watching through the window of the door. She was glad that Tony was happy and now all she had to do was figure out why Chip had tried to kill Tony.

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen McGee was sitting in his seat at his desk and as the elevator dinged, he looked up. He wanted to see his boss but he knew Gibbs wouldn't be working for a while.<p>

As the metal doors parted Ziva walked out and then she walked towards the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee. She walked in to the bullpen and over to McGee's desk where she set his coffee down on. He smiled politely at her as he picked it up and took a sip of it, feeling the warm liquid run down his throat.

"Thanks," McGee smiled.

"It is fine. Have you looked up Chip's records?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I have and Fornell had him interrogated,"

"Did we get anything?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, he got fired and Tony was one of the men that were there at the time. He said he was getting his revenge for ruining his life, but he's pretty much done that himself," McGee replied.

Ziva smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and then she set it down on McGee's desk as she sat on the corner of it. McGee smiled at her at that moment as Fornell walked past with Chip, who was in cuffs. McGee lifted up his coffee as he laughed slightly and Ziva lifted hers up as well, then they brought them together.

"Cheers," McGee smiled.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital even though visiting time was over Tony had snuck out of his room after the nurse had left. He had walked quickly down the long white hallways of the hospital and towards his boss's room.<p>

When Tony had reached it he had opened the door and stepped inside to see Gibbs wide awake, then he let the door close behind him. He had walked over to his boss's bed and sat down in a seat near the bed.

"Hey boss," Tony smiled.

"What's up DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing much, but I just got a nurse's number and she is pretty hot," Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded and then the room was silent as they just looked at each other for a moment. Gibbs smiled at his agent as Tony sat back in the seat getting comfortable even though visiting times were over.

"I miss my boat," Gibbs said.

"I miss the bullpen," Tony sighed.

"I never really did thank you properly Tony,"

"You don't need to thank me boss. I always have your six," Tony smiled.

"Come here," Gibbs chuckled.

Tony smiled as his boss held his arms out and he hesitantly moved towards the older man. He felt Gibbs's arms wrap around him in a fatherly hug and he smiled as he felt one of Gibbs's hands meet the back of his head in a gentle head slap.

"What was that for?" Tony asked still hugging his boss.

"No reason. It's just a sign of affection," Gibbs smiled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I guess this is the end of this fic and I would just like to thank each of you individually. Thanks to; all of the anonymous reviewers, Meilea2010, DS2010, moira4eku, Gloworm41, Long Live BRUCAS, tansysam, angelscatie, peanutmeg, A and K, NickTonyK, gotgoats, mbj, Headbanger Rockstar, lizrat66, BnBfanatic, fanofrandy, keembur, AlexDN, smush68, malin2011, TonyDiNozzo42, anci2506, Teejmarie, hypersreak, Dilinzzo, sethrox9730, nitetales, DarkRose4u, princessesmeralda, and to all you people that read but don't review :D**

**I apologise if I have missed anyone out. Also I will be writing more NCIS fics soon so don't worry, I'm not going any where. Thank you for everything guys, I really appreciate everything, and I'm gonna say it one last time. I hope you all enjoyed this story as I know that I have. You guys have given me a lot more confidence for writing stories so thank you so much :D Anyway please review :)**


End file.
